Niñeros inexpertos
by DannyRed
Summary: Los padres de Kyle se van a Arizona por unos cuantos días así que dejaron a su hijo junto con Stan a cargo de cuidar tanto a Ike como el hogar pero todo se sale de control cuando... un "pequeño" incidente y miles de cosas más en la casa aparecen, convirtiéndose así en la locura de sus vidas y los peores niñeros del mundo. AVISO: MENSAJE IMPORTANTE EN NOTAS DE AUTORA.


**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Bueno, sólo pasaba para poder anunciarles que... bueno, esta es la noticia, la buena noticia es que… ¡Va a haber 2 temporada del fic "Fijate en Mi" y la mala es que… como estoy demasiado agotada es probable que deje en suspenso el final de la primera temporada de ese fic y lo vuelva a actualizar un poco tarde (claro, pero volviendo a la 2 temp) bueno, mejor les explico los detalles al final, por ahora… ¡Disfruten de este One-Shot!**

* * *

Ahí se encontraban los dos… demasiado rendidos sobre el sofá aún pensativos y agotados de todo el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para poder atrapar al hermanito de Kyle; era como una pesadilla. Tan sólo los padres del chico pelirrojo se habían ido de viaje unos cuantos días y le había encargado que, junto con Stan, cuidaran de Ike durante su ausencia.

-Estoy…. Muy… cansado – Susurró Stanley con la voz entre quebrada y aún hiperventilando.

-Si, yo igual – Dijo Kyle que a simple vista se le notaban las gotas de sudor recorriendo por sus mejillas – Oye, ¿Quieres ver televisión? – Su mejor amigo le asintió la cabeza con un poco de debilidad.

Después ambos se incorporaron, sentándose cada uno por cualquier lado del sofá; Kyle por el lado izquierdo dejando ver tan sólo la cocina y las escaleras mientras que Stanley por el lado derecho, dejando ver de fondo la entrada/salida de aquella casa. Pronto Broflovsky tomó el control remoto y prendió la TV.

-Que mierda de programación – Opinó Stanley algo molesto porque en la TV se mostraba el canal del noticiero.

-Oye, esto es mejor que ver Dora la Exploradora, ¿Eh? – Comentó Kyle enojado de la actitud de siempre que su mejor amigo tomaba en su casa.

-Al menos Dora se sacrifica cada día para poder llegar hasta su objetivo – Susurró el azabache agachando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Kyle no pudo comentar nada ante eso; sólo se limitó a hacer de cuenta que no lo había escuchado y seguir viendo el canal del noticiero común y corriente. El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse un poco incomodo debido a que ambos se encontraban a pocos centímetros del otro y eso sinceramente para Stanley… era una tortura porque se moría de las ganas de coger a Kyle ahí mismo y besarlo.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos; lo que a Stan le pareció una tortura. De pronto tocaron la puerta un par de veces, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia esta misma pero Kyle seguía inmóvil y Stan igualmente. Broflovsky vio que su mejor amigo no se había levantado ni siquiera para poder atender la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Stan algo nervioso e intimidado de la mirada tétrica que le ofrecía Kyle.

-¿Por qué no abres la puerta si estás tan cerca de ella?.

-Mierda… - Susurró el contrario algo enfadado de aquella lógica tan normal y absurda – Está bien, yo abriré.

Seguidamente Stanley se levanta con algo de desgana del sofá y se dirige directamente hacia la puerta para después abrirla; aunque un poco desanimado. Abre sus ojos como platos cuando ve que se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de Trent Boyett; el ex convicto más temido de todo South Park.

-¿Se encuentra Kyle? – Preguntó el rubio musculoso con el ceño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eh…

Stan, demasiado nervioso, angustiado y un poco intimidado por aquel rostro inexpresivo de aquel chico tan fuerte pero peligroso. Enseguida le cierra la puerta en la cara, le echa llave y candado a esta misma y corre a poner unas cuantas sillas del comedor con una lámpara como adorno igualmente. Kyle se queda un poco confundido y a la vez sorprendido por aquel repentino acto.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? – Quiso saber el pelirrojo algo disgustado por aquello que estaba presenciando.

-¡Trent vino por nosotros! ¡Nos va a decapitar para luego darles nuestra cabeza a sus compañeros asesinos! – Gritó Stan demasiado alarmado por la presencia de Trent en el umbral de aquella puerta, a veces Stanley podía ser tan exagerado.

-¡Abre esta puerta o si no te castro! – Gritó el rubio desde afuera con demasiado enojo e ira estando a punto de llegar a su límite de paciencia.

Kyle se había quedado sin palabras; aquello lo había dejado demasiado sorprendido y casi en un estado de Shock. Sólo pensar que Trent Boyett se encuentra ahí mismo en el umbral de su puerta esperándolo seguramente para después asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Pero de todas formas… no le tiene miedo pero Stan si, así que éste último, con demasiados nervios y el temor que lo inunda por dentro, decide esconderse detrás de una pequeña planta que se encuentra al lado de la cocina.

-¿Crees que Trent me vea? – Preguntó el azabache con inocencia y algo de temor mientras seguía detrás de una planta que a simple vista su cuerpo y rostro podría ser visible para todo el mundo.

-No, Stanley, estoy segurísimo que no va a sospechar que estás detrás de una planta – Respondió Kyle con sarcasmo mientras le seguía sonriendo infantilmente.

Después Kyle va a retirar todas las cosas que Stan había dejado contra la puerta. Seguidamente sale y se queda boquiabierto al ver el rostro furioso de Trent Boyett; si que se le notaba demasiado encabronado.

-Quiero que me expliques porque pusiste un cartel de "Patéame" en mi espalda – El rubio estaba demasiado enojado y sólo quería terminar todo este rollo de una vez para luego irse un poco satisfecho.

Kyle sólo había un susurrado un ligero "Uh…" como signo de que ya lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa; sabía que Trent era un chico busca pleitos demasiado peligroso que podía enojarse con facilidad debido a que en todos sus cinco miserables años siempre ha tenido un ligero problema de ira. El pelirrojo se queda sin palabras, sin poder decir absolutamente nada o dar explicación alguna ante aquella verdad. Luego de unos cuantos segundos se le ocurre una súper idea que no podía fallar.

-Oh, mira, ¡Es Madonna! – Gritó Broflovsky emocionado y dando pequeños saltitos mientras señalaba felizmente hacia el horizonte.

-¿Dónde? – Pregunta Boyett igual de emocionado y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sur.

Kyle, con toda la inteligencia y la habilidad del mundo, enseguida corre hasta el interior de su casa; cerrando la puerta con llave, esperando a que Trent se rindiera y se fuera así como así. No quería ahora tener problemas ni malentendidos, ni mucho menos con alguien como lo es él. Stan, al ver aquel acto de valentía, se retira lentamente de la planta pero sigue algo… celoso debido a que no entendía porque Trent necesitaba a hablar a solas con su pelirrojo preferido. Quería explicaciones.

-¿Para qué te quería el bastardo de Boyett? – Preguntó Stan con algo de celos y rabia a la vez.

-Por Dios Stan, pareces ya mi esposa – Aconteció Kyle algo confundido por la reciente actitud de su mejor amigo.

-Sólo que me preocupo por ti… - Susurró Stanley en un tono apenas audible mientras comenzaba a rascarse la nuca disimuladamente.

Kyle le había dedicado una hermosa sonrisa junto con la luz de sus ojos que apenas brillaban al levantar la vista; era como ver a un lindo cachorrito recién nacido que apenas puede abrir sus parpados. Stan, demasiado embelesado por aquello, decide acercarse un poco más a su bello rostro pero Kyle enseguida le pone una pausa a todo eso al notar la ausencia de algo… o más bien de alguien sumamente importante para él.

-Creo que escuché algo desde la habitación de Ike, iré a revisar – Dijo Kyle algo preocupado de lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermanito menor.

Más Stan lo tomó de la muñeca con algo de suavidad y dulzura para después mirarlo a los ojos fijamente y decirle lo siguiente:

-No te preocupes, Ike está bien.

-Aún así su cuarto hay que limpiarlo, ¿Ya pusiste a calentar la leche?.

Enseguida la mente de Stan se nubló y puso su imaginación a volar mientras se imaginaba las mil y un cosas que podría hacer con Kyle en una habitación supremamente oscura, ellos los dos solos y muy juntos, a punto de desnudarse mutuamente mientras…

-¡Stan! – Lo obligó Kyle a poner los pies sobre la tierra – Me refiero a que si ya pusiste la leche de Ike a hervir para luego dársela en su biberón – Añadió con algo de impaciencia.

-Ah, si… y ya cosí su oso de peluche – Dijo el azabache mientras seguía sonriéndole simpáticamente, algo muy común en él.

-Perfecto, yo iré a la habitación de Ike para poder limpiarlo un poco – Añadió el judío mientras le devolvía el gesto a su mejor amigo y se iba a la habitación de su hermanito menor.

* * *

Ya cuando Kyle se encontraba en la recamara de Ike, cogió una escoba que se encontraba detrás de la puerta y comenzó a barrer todo el suelo, a sacar algunas telarañas del techo; que además parecía tener imagen de un cuarto de 1981. Luego cogió un trapeador y limpió todo el suelo, porque Kyle obviamente siempre ha detestado la suciedad en un ambiente. Ya cuando estuvo demasiado agotado decide darse un pequeño respiro.

-Muy bien, despreocúpate Kyle, ya la leche está hirviendo, el osito de felpa ya está cosido, la casa está limpia, Ike no está – Seguía diciendo Kyle común y corriente a la ligera, pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que pudiera caer en la cuenta de algo – ¡Ike no está! – Gritó alarmado y asustado mientras llevaba una pequeña vista a la cuna de Ike

¿Ahora qué les diría a sus padres? Cuando se enteren que Ike ha desaparecido, en serio… va a estar en muchos problemas. Es capaz que hasta lo podrían crucificar o llamar a la policía. Tenía que encontrar a Ike pronto.

* * *

Kyle corre rápidamente hasta la sala; Stan se encontraba dirigiéndole una mirada estúpida y sin sentido al microondas, seguramente esperando a que calentara algo. El pelirrojo toca a su mejor amigo en el hombro por detrás, éste último se gira y le dirige una mirada desanimada al contrario.

-¿Qué haces? Yo no te pedí calentar nada para Ike – Le dijo Kyle algo molesto y confundido.

-Ah, es mi sándwich que se está calentando, ¿Cuál es el problema?.

-Perdí a Ike de vista – Respondió Broflovsky demasiado asustado y nervioso.

Stan se sorprende ante aquello y a la vez como que casi le quiere dar un paro cardiaco porque enseguida cae en la cuenta que si los padres de Kyle llegan a matar a su propio hijo es capaz que luego siga él como la presa final y tampoco quiere eso.

-Relájate, lo vamos a encontrar – Trató de tranquilizarlo Stanley dándole suaves palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Cómo? Si tú eres un pésimo detective, la otra vez perdiste de vista a tu perro gay y terminaste en un prostíbulo – Le recordó Kyle con demasiado enojo mientras lo señalaba como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

-Eso ya pasó, además… me ofendes, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que soy un pésimo cuidador y niñero? Soy muy responsable y ordenado – Presume el azabache mientras se cruzaba de brazos y llevaba una mano izquierda hacia la puerta del refrigerador para poder recostarse un rato.

Pero de lo que no se percata y Kye si, es que a simple vista se puede ver como el hielo se está derritiendo poco a poco, todas las bolsas de leche se rompen enseguida, las frutas que se encontraban abajo en una pequeña alacena que se encontraba integrada en la nevera comienza a caerse; algunos brócolis, tomates, papas y demás verduras un poco secas. Stan de repente siente que algo está derramándose en su ropa; siente un ligero cosquilleo y pone mueca de asco.

-Por favor, dime que no se está derramando lo que creo que se está derramando – Suplicó Stanley mientras agachaba su mirada y seguía ahí inmóvil en el mismo lugar pero demasiado humillado.

-No…. – Mintió Kyle prolongando su negación.

De repente suena el teléfono, Kyle va a enseguida a ver de quién se trata pero casi le da un infarto cuando ve el identificador y que se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de sus padres; aunque sigue dudando mucho porque dice que la llamada proviene de Arizona.

-Hay no, están llamando desde Arizona, ¿Crees que sean mis padres? – Preguntó Kyle demasiado angustiado y nervioso a la vez.

-Ah, pues… no sé, puede que se trate de los Ángeles de Charlie – Contestó Stan con sarcasmo elevando un poco más la voz en la última frase.

-Ah, ya, ya Stanley, que geniecito – Lo frena enseguida Broflovsky algo molesto de la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Así que, con algo de nerviosismo y angustia, decide lucir lo más calmado posible ante toda la situación incómoda que se está presenciando en estos momentos y seguidamente contesta el teléfono; tratando de que su voz suene normal, relajada y sin nada de presión alguna.

_-Hola Kyle, ¿Todo está bien en la casa? –_ Le preguntó su madre desde la otra línea.

-Sí, mamá… todo se encuentra a la perfeccion… - Responde Kyle casi tartamudeando y sintiendo como si se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

_-¡Qué bueno! Porque tu padre y yo ahora mismo estamos empacando de nuevo para irnos a South Park y estar allí lo más pronto posible, creo que estaremos ahí en tres o cuatro horas, bye –_ Y dicho esto, colgó.

Kyle enseguida cuelga y comienza a ponerse demasiado histérico, ¡Dios Mío!, ahora ya no había escapatoria, era más que seguro que sus padres ahora si lo iban a descuartizar. Así que comienza a correr por toda la casa como buscando por todos los alrededores a su hermanito menor canadiense.

-¡Dios Mío! ¡Ike! – Gritó el pelirrojo demasiado alarmado y asustado, esperando un milagro.

Stan alcanza a olfatear que algo se encuentra quemándose, así que dirige su mirada hacia el microondas y ve que se trata de su sándwich que desafortunadamente… se quemó. Seguidamente se aterra, trata de "salvarle la vida" a su emparedado favorito sacándolo de ahí.

-¡Mi sándwich! ¡Mi sándwich! ¡¿Por qué, Dios? ¡Era sólo un pobre e infeliz sándwich que terminaría en mi estomago! – Stanley comienza a alterarse y hacer una escena como si se tratase de una telenovela, a los pocos segundos se da cuenta que sigue caliente pero de buen paladar – Oh, todavía ha quedado un pedazo bueno.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de llevárselo a la boca tan sólo para poder probar su emparedado preferido, Kyle enseguida le arrebata el sándwich de la mano; que termina cayéndose en el suelo así que el pelirrojo lo aplasta con brutalidad, Stan sólo mira la escena horrorizado.

-¿Quieres concentrarte mejor en Ike? Mis padres están por llegar y aún no lo encuentro – Dijo Broflovsky con furia en sus ojos.

-No debiste hacerle eso a mi sándwich… - Murmura Stan demasiado enojado con lo que hizo su mejor amigo a su emparedado.

* * *

Kyle y Stan se encontraban buscando a Ike por todas partes; en la sala, en la cocina, en el lavadero, en el patio, en su habitación, en el cuarto de sus padres, en el de Kyle, incluso hasta en el retrete por si las mocas pero aún no lo hallaban. Ya Kyle comenzaba a sudar frio y a desesperarse, actuaba como si fuera el fin del mundo mientras que Stan… sólo se encargaba de tratar de tranquilizarlo pero lucia lo más relajado posible en todo el asunto.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Ike? – Preguntó el azabache desinteresadamente.

-Fue en el techo cuando…. Lo había visto jugando con la antena del televisor… - Respondía el judío astutamente mientras bajaba el tono de su voz a medida que iba narrando los hechos.

Enseguida se percató del detalle y se dio cuenta que al menos podía tener un poco de esperanzas así que, sin dudarlo ni siquiera por un segundo ni mucho menos pensarlo, decide coger unas escaleras, salir hasta el patio, acomodarlas y subir hasta dicho techo. Kyle, obviamente, le pide ayuda a su mejor amigo para que pueda manejar las escaleras para no tener que hacer las cosas tan complicadas.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya subí! – Avisó Broflovsky algo contento desde el techo de la casa – Oye, creo que desde aquí puedo ver la cabaña de Britney Spears – Seguidamente toma unos binoculares que se encontraban a su lado y decide explorar – Uh… no querrás saber lo que esconde debajo de su minifalda – Añade con algo de asco.

-¡¿Ves algo? – Pregunta Stan desde abajo con algo de curiosidad de lo que podría ver Kyle a través de sus binoculares que le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior.

-Sí, sólo veo unas aves, un helicóptero… un ladrón robando a una señora, una ardilla atacando a otra… espera… - Hace una breve pausa mientras explora más de a fondo – No creo que estuvieran atacándose, eh… también veo un lindo conejito rabioso, un señor cortando leña, Ah y un avión que se encuentra volando directo para acá – Se quita los binoculares mientras se ríe pero al captar todo vuelve y se los pone – ¡Un avión loco descompuesto que se encuentra volando hacia esta dirección! ¡AHHH! – Vuelve y se los quita demasiado asustado – ¡Pásame la escalera! – Le pide a Stan rápidamente.

Pero pierde todas sus esperanzas cuando ve que Stanley se encuentra hablando con Kenny sobre algunas revistas "Playboy". Se puede ver a simple vista cómo Kyle está a punto de ser arrollado por un avión que al parecer anda descompuesto pero puede volar un poco; parece que perdieron a su único piloto. Kyle simplemente no sabe que hacer, ve la escalera caída asi que lo único que se le ocurre en ese momento es agacharse rápidamente y sostenerse con las maderas del techo que se encuentra en la punta.

-Entonces yo le dije que quería ir a MilkShake pero siguió insistiendo en ir a Freaky Chicken así que… - En ese momento interrumpe su celular – ¿Diga? – Lo contesta.

-¡¿Por qué no mejor vienes a ayudarme? – Le reclama Kyle por teléfono viendo que están a pocos centímetros de distancia pero no le importa.

Seguidamente Stan se da la vuelta y se da cuenta que su mejor amigo (y su pelirrojo preferido en secreto) sigue colgado del techo esperando urgentemente su ayuda. No lo duda ni un segundo más así que va, le pone la escalera y decide ayudarlo a bajar.

-Perdón por todo, es sólo que Kenny me había llamado para ver unas revistas PlayBoy, ven te ayudo – Se excusó mientras volvía a acomodar de nuevo la escalera para que pudiera bajarse por su propia cuenta.

-Ok, muchas gracias, ahora mismo voy a bajar… - Dijo el pelirrojo algo angustiado pero dando un suspiro de alivio.

Pero no es mucho lo que dura la salvación o el "rescate" porque de repente Stanley ve de lejos que Cartman se encuentra paseando a un bebé demasiado peculiar en un pequeño carrito mientras saluda a todos felizmente; es como si se tratase de una señora y una vecina nueva que sólo quiere un poco de felicidad. Marsh rápidamente comienza a sospechar de ese gordo hijo de puta así que, olvidando absolutamente todo y dejando las cosas un poco de lado, decide seguirlo.

Kyle, que se encontraba a punto de bajar, vuelve a angustiarse y a desesperarse un poco cuando ve que la escalera vuelve a caerse; dejándolo inmóvil y sin salida alguna. Preferiblemente…le gustaría estar muerto en estos momentos, sus padres no tardan en llegar y necesita encontrar a Ike cuanto antes.

-Hay, ¡No puede ser! – Grita para si mismo con algo de culpa y enfado a la vez.

* * *

Cartman, por su parte, se encontraba paseando a un bebé en su coche que es de aspecto varonil pero a la vez dulce, tierno y simpático. Comienza a saludar a todo el mundo amablemente mientras les sonríe; es como si se tratara de ricitos de Oro. Stan, que se encuentra demasiado curioso por lo que pueda llevar ese gordinflón en el coche de aspecto dulce, decide interrogarlo por un rato; evitándole el camino hacia "MilkShake".

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Stanley con enfado.

-Creo que en el techo y a punto de caerse – Respondió el castaño desinteresadamente.

-No Kyle, ¿Dónde está Ike? Sé que tú lo tienes así que entrégamelo – Le reclamó el azabache demasiado indignado y preocupado.

* * *

Ya eran como las 8 de la noche cuando en ese momento entraron los padres de Kyle con valijas y todo en mano; demasiado exhaustos del viaje que tuvieron en Arizona. Solamente podían pensar en cómo les habrá ido a Stan y a Kyle en cuidar a Ike durante su ausencia.

-¿Kyle? ¡Hijo! ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó Sheila a la nada algo preocupada.

En ese mismo instante sale Kyle cubierto el rostro con carbón; al igual que la ropa. El cabello lleno de migajas de maíz; Broflovsky parece un zombie viviente con ese aspecto.

-Ike… está bien, se encuentra en su cama durmiendo – Dijo Kyle con la respiración entre cortada para después sentarse en el sofá y limpiarse un poco, enseguida ve a Stanley entrando a su casa – Oye, ¿Dónde encontraste a Ike? – Le preguntó susurrándole.

-Digamos que… tuvo un pequeño incidente con el culón de Cartman pero ya está sano y a salvo – Sólo eso le pudo responder Marsh mientras lentamente se iba acercando al rostro de su mejor amigo.

Kyle, al ver aquello, decidió mejor proceder con la acción, siguieron acercándose lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un beso pudoroso lleno de amor y ternura. Ese momento para ambos… había sido mágico, algo indescriptible, algo inolvidable que jamás se podrá olvidar. Se separaron del beso por la falta de oxigeno, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se dijeron las palabras más bellas del mundo.

**-Te amo** **–** Dijeron ambos en un celestial unisonó que no parecía tener vuelta atrás.

-¡¿Quién diablos hizo este desastre en mi cocina! – Preguntó Sheila demasiado enojada desde la cocina y espantada al ver el desastre causado por Stanley en la nevera.

Digamos que… casi todo terminó bien para todos.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Muy dramático? xD es que hace rato que no escribia un One-Shot asi de comico y quise aprovechar esta oportunidad que estoy super feliz para escribirlo (me inspiré demasiado *O*) agradezco sobre todo a mi amiga Fiorella por haberme ayudado en algunas escenas, ¡Muchas gracias, friend! :D**

**Bueno, ahora si a lo que iba, es que… el fic "Fijate en Mi" puede que lo termine en agosto o en septiembre de este año, la verdad no sé asi que… como tiene 19 capitulos y me fijé que muchas de ustedes son fans de ese fic entonces estuve considerando la idea de hacer una segunda temporada con 19 capitulos mas (en total serian 38 capitulos) pero… no sé, ya es cuestión de ustedes, a ver si me apoyaban para hacer una segunda temporada, pero no seria iniciarla de una vez ya terminada la primera temp sino… tomarme un pequeño receso (descanso) de los longfics para ya después (tampoco es mucho) volver a FF de nuevo pero con la llegada de la 2 temp de ese mismo fic :D (claro, si quieren) asi que… ya es decisión de ustedes.**

**¡No olviden comentar y nos vemos en otro One-Shot! Besos ;)**


End file.
